Bloodlust
by FrenchCirce
Summary: "Noll," said Gene urgently, "help me." After a steadying breath he added in an anxious whisper. "There is one of them again." My little contribution for the twins' birthday.


_Today is September 19th, the date of the twins' birth! As an homage I've written this little thing, and well, it is an appropriate time to share. Enjoy!_

 _By the way, if you want to celebrate this important day some more, check the GhostHuntHQ on tumblr. Other stories and some art will be posted throughout the day._

 ** _Ghost Hunt isn't mine_**

* * *

Oliver sighed and closed his book. His eyes were betraying him, refusing to decipher the tiny characters printed on the pages. While putting the heavy parapsychology essay back on his bedpost he squinted at the alarm clock. Half past midnight.

On a regular night he wouldn't have been allowed to read this late, but Luella and Martin were out at a fancy fundraising party, and weren't expected to come back until the early hours of the morning. The teenager had taken this chance to make his evening profitable, but now there was no point staying awake.

Just as he was about to turn off the light the eerie silence of the empty house was disturbed by the hurried pitter-patter of footsteps on the hallway's carpet. Soon enough his bedroom door opened slowly with a creaking sound, Gene's head poked through the doorstep, looking at him in anguish.

And before his twin brother could ask him about what he wanted Gene came in, promptly closed the door and, clad in his blue pajamas, dashed through the room to join his brother on the bed.

Oliver stared at his twin brother, firstly in annoyance, then with a hint of concern when he took in his distraught expression.

"Noll," said Gene urgently, "help me."

After a steadying breath he added in an anxious whisper. "There is one of _them_ again."

That got Oliver's entire attention. His brother had an undisputable propensity to dramatise, but _they_ were a regular occurrence that none of the boys were eager to face. Not at _night_.

"Are you certain it wasn't your imagination?" he asked nonetheless. If Gene's nervousness was any indication, the question was superfluous.

"Yes" was the strangled reply. "It hid in the darkness almost immediately, but I could see it. I know it _was_ there, I could swear it on my life!"

Oliver nodded, convinced.

"I'm afraid to go back to my room," mumbled the older twin. "I won't be able to sleep. Please," he begged, "let me stay here for the night."

"Fine," relented Noll, not willing to see his brother panicking any further. "You can stay."

Gene's tense features, illuminated by the bedpost lamplight, relaxed significantly, and the boy smiled brightly to the identical face standing in front of him.

"Thanks! I owe you one."

"Remember that when the time comes," grumbled his brother, shuffling in his bed to make room.

While Gene was struggling to get under the covers Noll started to ponder the situation. With Martin and Luella absent, Gene and him would have to fend for themselves in case of an actual attack. But the young genius knew he couldn't count on his twin. Gene had always been the emotional one, and couldn't be relied upon in times of stress. He had to take care of the issue, preparing his defenses, maybe going downstairs to...

"Oliver."

Noll's attention immediately perked at the use of his given name. Gene _always_ used his nickname, unless things were getting extremely serious.

"Oliver," repeated his twin in distress, voice quivering. "It is here."

The younger boy stood still, all his senses on alert.

"Where?" he whispered, his face contorting in intense concentration.

"I don't know anymore," replied Gene in a hushed tone, eyes wide in horror, clutching his brother's sleeve reflexively. "It is lurking in the shadows."

"You idiot," seethed the young genius, "you led it to this room!"

"It must have followed me here. I don't know how, but it did! Noll, do something!"

Gene's voice was panicky.

"You know far too well I can't see it!" remarked the younger twin scathingly, getting pretty nervous himself despite his assurance. "What do you suggest I do!"

"Something! Noll, I can feel it. Its _bloodlust_."

Gene's breathing was short and rapid, his hand still crumpling compulsively Oliver's sleeve.

"It is thirsty for blood. _Our_ blood!" he whispered in hysterics.

"Focus!" snapped his brother, readying his weapon. His parents probably wouldn't be happy to hear later he used it, but it was worth a shot if it could help them get rid of the issue.

"Here!" screamed Gene, indicating the wall.

Holding his breath Oliver unleashed all his forces toward the aim, praying he would hit the target.

It was now or never. There wouldn't be any second chance.

The loud slamming sound reverberated through the quiet house, deafening the young boys' ears.

After some seconds of shock Oliver turned the heavy book. The body of the mosquito was there, splattered on the cover.

"You got it Noll!" cheered his brother loudly. "Phew, that was a close call, I really thought we would get bitten. I couldn't have slept with this abomination somewhere near me."

"Go back to your room," grumbled the younger boy, staring distastefully at the stain which was now adorning Martin's book. "If Luella finds us still up at this hour we will get in trouble."

"Okay, I'll go… "

Gene made a move to get up but froze midway.

"Noll."

"What?" asked Oliver, exasperated.

"There is another one."

FIN

* * *

 _I'm sorry for the deception, but I had to write something for Noll and Gene's birthday and I couldn't think of anything angsty so I came up with...this. I hope it managed to draw a smile on your face, dear reader, and that you found it humorous :)_


End file.
